warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Eisfell
Bilder Krieger_Kurzhaar_W.jpg|Schimmerblüte schüler .png|Erster shading versuch : grässlich Mein erstes Bild welches ich innerhalb von 2 min gemacht habe.^^ Und mein zweites Bild für was ich mich schäme.^^ http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4f93f4f70002593406710d88 Lieder die ich andauernd höhre und nun gut finde... *roussain roulette von rihanna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbqG_nlFqR0 *paradise von coldplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HY7lUkAPbY&feature=fvst http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HY7lUkAPbY&feature=fvst *the kill von 30 seconds to mars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avfiUMVYd40 *stand in the rain von superchick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlXlUgHUc60 *Abschiedsbrief von Jackpot45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ordaJjGXxU *Monster von Meg & Dia (aber nur den remix!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0oZNWif_jk *Jar of hearts von Christina Perry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH7WXlf9WLk *I'm not the one von 3oh!3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP-SQG8EaaU Über mich *Ich WAR fast 14 *Ich mache grade meine Anime/Manga Phase, die (hoffendlich) bald zu ende ist, durch *ich habe am 20. Geburtstag *Ich liebe Musik und kann nicht leben, ohne ein Instrument zu spielen *Ich liebe es zu Schauspielern Lieblingscharas ...verdammt ich hab sie vergessen^^ Was ich nicht kann...^^ *singen *das sogenannte Langzeitlernen *ohne Unterbrechung reden *meine Physik Hausaufgaben in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu machen *zeichnen (!) Über Eisfell Sie ist eine weiße Katze mit blauen Augen und schwarzem Fleck ums rechte Auge. Spitzname(n) *Creamy (von Sonnenlicht) *Screamy (auch von Sonnenlicht;3) *Eis/Ice Clans SonnenClan MondClan Sonne und Mond, die stärksten Katzen in den beiden angrenzenden Jagdgebieten,gründeten den MondClan und den SonnenClan. Die Idee hatte Erfolg: Viele Einzelläufer und Hauskätzchen schlossen sich den neuen Clans an. Der Versammlungsort wurde Festgelegt: eine Lichtung an der beide Jagdgebiete angrenzen. Der MondClan hat den dichten Wald als sein Territorium. Ähnlich dem DonnerClan und dem SchattenClan liegen seine Fahigkeiten. MondClan Anführer: Mondstern- silbergraue Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen 2. Anführer: Weißohr- hellgrauer Kater mit dunkelgrünen Augen und einem weißem Ohr ''Heiler:'' Grünauge- brauner Kater mit ungewöhnlich grünen Augen, Mentor von Kirschpfote- weiße Kätzin mit Bernstein-Augen und hellroten Flecken ''Krieger:'' Rotgesicht- schildpattfarbener Kater mit blauen Augen und einem roten Fleck im Gesicht Rosenblüte- hellrote Kätzin mit grünen Augen, Mentorin von Baumpfote Braunpelz- dunkelbrauner Kater mit Bernstein-Augen Fichtenblatt- hellbraungetigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen Mentorin von Igelpfote Ulmenblüte- sandfarbene Kätzin mit Bernstein-Augen Haselstreif- gelb-braun getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen, Mentor von Käferpfote Lichtpelz- hellgelber Kater mit weißen Flecken und hellgelben Augen, Mentor von Fuchspfote Drosselfeder- dunkelgrauer, fast schwarzer, Kater mit Bernstein-Augen, Mentor von Tulpenpfote ''Schüler:'' Baumpfote- dunkelbrauner Kater mit schwarzem Bauch und hellblauen Augen Igelpfote- braun-schwarzer getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen Käferpfote- schildpattfarbener Kater mit grünen Augen Fuchspfote- roter Kater mit einer weißen Schnauze und Schwanzspitze und Bernsein-Augen Tulpenpfote- schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen ''Königinnen:'' Meisenflügel- hellbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen, Mutter von Windjunges und Schwalben- junges Nachtfleck- graue Kätzin mit schwarzen Flecken und grünen Augen, Mutter von Gelbjunges, Birnenjunges und Dämmerjunges ''Junge:'' Windjunges- dunkelbraungetigerter Kater mit weißem Bauch, Pfoten und Ohren und dunkelblauen Augen Schwalbenjunges- rein schwarze Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Gelbjunges- sandfarbener Kater mit Bernstein-Augen Birnenjunges- gelbbraun getigerte Kätzin mit hellgrünen Augen Dämmerjunges- graue Kätzin mit blauen Augen ''Älteste:'' Kleinbart- kleiner schwarzer Kater mit eisblauen Augen Silberschweif- hübsche, silbergraue Kätzin mit hellgrünen Augen http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Das_Gesetz_der_Wolkenkatzen#Die_Gesetze Kirschpfote.PNG|Kirschpfote Rotgesicht.png|Rotgesicht Rosenblüte.png|Rosenblüte Braunpelz.png|Braunpelz Hasscharas *Ampferschweif!!! (kann nichts dagegen machen) *Tigerstern (aus Solidarität... XD) *Dovewing *Susan *Jacques Bilder von Freunden Für Eisfell.png|von Honey. Thx nochmal^^ For_Eis.png|Von Schnee. Wow *-* Eisfell.jpg|Vielen Dank Citrus *-* 180px-ForEis.png|Danke Gras <3 FürEisfell byHawky.png|Hübsch *-* Danke Hawky Schüler für Eis.png|Ich finde keine Worte mehr^^ Danke Whity